


A White Blaze

by zerxes96



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerxes96/pseuds/zerxes96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Dan are two separate people. He'll never turn into him. Everyone knows that. Everyone except Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, writing's become a hobby of mine :P**

* * *

I was in a library studying for the history test, alone. Okay, not really alone. There were a few other people in the room, but I didn't interact with any of them.

My phone started to ring. I'd gotten a text message. "Fenton Meister! Dash and I are throwing a dance party. We were wondering if you wanted in. ~ Kwan."

Yeah, right. Like they'd ever invite me to hang out with them. They probably just needed something only I could get them, or were trying to trick me into embarrassment. I ignored the text and tried studying some more. History was first period. Since I was fighting ghosts all night every night, I'd always fall asleep in class, so I didn't know jack-squat about Nobunaga Oda, or even what year the Sengoku Period of Japan was. I doubted I'd even remember any of these names by test time tomorrow morning.

"Hey, Fenton."

Around half an hour later, Dash and Dani showed up in the library.

"Oh, you're here," Dash continued. "We're throwing a party. You want in?"

"You don't really want me." I glanced over at Dani. "You're only inviting me because she said so."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

I knew that was the case, but actually hearing him say it drove my hands into fists. "Well, you can forget it. I'm out of here."

I packed my things and walked out the door by myself. Or so I wished. Dash had walked out the study room with me.

"What's your problem?"

"Quit following me!" I picked up the pace and ran into a maze of bookshelves.

I paced through the maze. For some reason, it felt like my life, my friends' and family's lives, depended on my outrunning Dash. A myriad of faint screams echoed through the array of wooden shelves. I could discern Sam's voice, and my dad's, which was kinda hard to miss.

Dash's footsteps grew louder, closer. "You can't hide forever! You can't avoid me." His voice got deeper with each word, more menacing.

My skin turned pale. My build started to look more like Dash's, like we were merging. I finally reached the glass door of the library, but fell back onto the ground when I saw my refelction. The haunted eyes that stared back and the dark circles underneath them made the long, drawn-in face almost unrecognizable. I waved my hand and the person waved back. It was me. My hair was a white blaze.

I don't really remember much of what happened after that because after that, I woke up.

* * *

**If I loved someone, their name would be Review. Let me know what you thought! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'd known Dan Phantom Day was coming up, I would've waited and posted Chapter 1 today. Since I can't do that, here's a second chapter :P

"Danny? DANNY!"

"WHAT?!" I did a single crunch that would've made Tetslaff proud and was greeted by a minor headache.

Jazz was at my bedside, my hand sandwiched between hers. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

I snatched it away and rubbed the back of my head.

I'd been awake for maybe 5 minutes and I'd let out my second sigh that morning.

It took a few seconds of rolling my head around before I regained focus and the memories came rushing in.

"Just let it go." I got out of bed too quickly and almost passed out as the blood rushed to my head.

There was a purple post-it note stuck to the side of my bedside lamp. I was awake when Jazz stuck it on last night, but I was too stressed from class that I didn't pay mind and stayed in bed. A small tear stained my left eye as I read it.

She'd known what was bothering me all along. She just wanted to hear me say it. First with my powers, and now with this. What other secrets of mine had she been keeping from me out of respect for my privacy?

I opened up the top drawer and grabbed my towel and a change of clothes, eager to leave the room, but stopped at the door and looked back at my sister. She'd been staring at me this whole time, concern written all over her face.

I also hated it when she worried for all the right reasons. Then, _I_ looked like the villain for –. I flinched at the thought.

I probably should've been easier on her. Sometimes at night, I'd hear sniffling emanating from her room for a good ten minutes before it quieted down. Another ten minutes later, I'd sneak into her room to check on her and see a damp spot at the edge of the small curvature of pillow caressing her head.

She was afraid the C.A.T.s were the finishing blow: that my nightmares would snatch me away from her.

 _I_ will _overcome this._

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I know you're just worried about me, and I'm grateful, but I still need space." The sudden show of maturity surprised me just as much as it did Jazz with the face she put on. "I'm… gonna go for a walk later."

"Oh… okay. Of course. Just… glad you know I'm here for you. And Sam and Tucker, too. And… anyway, you have friends. You're not alone."

"Mhm."

Jazz smiled which, to be honest, only made me want to leave the room sooner rather than later.

Looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, the bags under my eyes had gotten darker. I saw the abandoned shell of an adolescent who spent two years protecting his home from ghosts. I also saw the reason Jazz had sported a smile as I shunned her.

I thought it was just out of pity, but it wasn't. It was a response to my own.


End file.
